Alien novels
The Alien novels are an extension of the ''Alien'' franchise. Up until 1998, the novels were published by Bantam Books and were all adaptations of various comics previously published by Dark Horse Comics. Between 2005 and 2008, a run of original stories was published by Dark Horse Comics under their DH Press imprint starting with "Original Sin" which takes place after the events of the fourth film despite being based on the second film. In 2014, new original stories have been published by Titan Books, using the "Alien" trademark, making the novels based on the first film. Publication Movie novelizations *''Alien'' by Alan Dean Foster, Warner Books, June 1979, *''Aliens'' by Alan Dean Foster, Warner Books, June 1986, *''Alien 3'' by Alan Dean Foster, Warner Books, June 1992, *''Alien Resurrection'' by A. C. Crispin, Aspect Books, December 1997, *''Prometheus'' by Jon Spaihts & Damon Lindelof. *''Alien Covenant'' by Alan Dean Foster, Titan Books, May 23, 2017, Comic adaptions *''Earth Hive'' (by Steve Perry, Bantam, October 1992, ) *''Nightmare Asylum'' (by Steve Perry, Bantam, May 1993, ) *''The Female War'' (by Steve Perry and Stephani Perry, Bantam, August 1993, ) *''Genocide'' (by David Bischoff, Bantam, January 1994, ) *''Alien Harvest'' (by Robert Sheckley, Bantam Spectra, September 1995, ) *''Rogue'' (by Dean Wesley Smith & Kristine Kathryn Rusch, both writing as Sandy Schofield, Bantam Spectra, 1995, ) *''Labyrinth'' (by Stephani Perry, Bantam Spectra, 1996, ) *''Music of the Spears'' (by Yvonne Navarro, Bantam Spectra, 1996, ) *''Berserker'' (by Stephani Perry, Bantam Spectra, 1998, ) Original novels *''Original Sin''Original Sin, at Darkhorse.com (by Michael Jan Friedman, DH Press, October 2005, ) *''DNA War''DNA War, at Darkhorse.com (by Diane Carey, DH Press, May 2006, ) *''Cauldron''Cauldron, at Darkhorse.com (by Diane Carey, DH Press, May 2007) *''Steel Egg''Steel Egg, at Darkhorse.com (by John Shirley, DH Press, October 2007, ) *''Criminal Enterprise''Criminal Enterprise, at Darkhorse.com (by Stephani Perry, DH Press, Jan 2008, ) *''No Exit''No Exit, at Darkhorse.com (by B. K. Evenson, DH Press, July 2008, ) *''Out of the Shadows'' (by Tim Lebbon), Titan Books, January 2014, ** Book one is set between Alien and Aliens. *''Sea of Sorrows'' (by James A. Moore), Titan Books, July 2014, ** Book two takes place several years after the events of Alien Resurrection. *''River of Pain'' (by Christopher Golden), Titan Books, November 2014, ** Book three is set during Aliens. *''Aliens: Bug Hunt'' (various authors) Titan Books, April 18, 2017, **Aliens: Bug Hunt is a collection of short stories each written by different authors, some having written Alien novels before. Jonathan Maberry states in the book's opening that not all stories in the book are canon. *''Alien: Covenant – Origins'' by Alan Dean Foster, Titan Books, September 26, 2017, *''Alien: The Cold Forge'' by Alex White, Titan Books, April 24, 2018, Collections * The Complete Aliens Omnibus: Volume 1 – collects Earth Hive, Nightmare Asylum and The Female War (Titan Books, January 2016, ) * The Complete Aliens Omnibus: Volume 2 – collects Genocide and Alien Harvest (Titan Books, June 2016, ) * The Complete Aliens Omnibus: Volume 3 – collects Rogue and Labyrinth (Titan Books, December 2016, ) * The Complete Aliens Omnibus: Volume 4 – collects Music of the Spears and Berserker (Titan Books, June 2017, ) * The Complete Aliens Omnibus: Volume 5 – collects Original Sin and DNA War (Titan Books, December 2017, ) * The Complete Aliens Omnibus: Volume 6 – collects Cauldron and Steel Egg (Titan Books, June 2018, ) * The Complete Aliens Omnibus: Volume 7 – collects Criminal Enterprise and No Exit (Titan Books, December 2018, ) * Aliens: Bug Hunt (Titan Books, April 18, 2017, ) See also * ''Aliens'' (Dark Horse Comics line) * ''Aliens vs. Predator'' (novel series) Notes References External links * Dark Horse catalogue Category:DH Press Category:Lists of novels Category:Novels based on films Category:Alien (franchise) novels Category:Novels based on comics Novels